Rose Blood
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Everybody thinks Valerie Karlson is insane. Which is why they have her in an Insane Asylum. She keeps telling people that her parents were murdered by vampires. But that's impossible, they were murdered by a serial killer, right? Well Valerie gets an unexpected visit from an old not-so-much friend. Watch the story unfold, and if you review, maybe a vampire WON'T! eat you. Maybe
1. The Asylum

"Four years. Four motherfucking years!" I shouted rocking back and forth. My head was between my knees, which were wrapped with my arms. The doctors came in, trying to calm me. "No! No! I don't to relax! I don't want the drug!" They were trying to give me something to calm me down to sleep. It had been four years since my parents were murdered . . . or eaten I should say. It started with a normal day. I was walking home from school as I usually do, and when I got there, there was someone leaning over my mom. She was still; her eyes were open still looking shocked. She wasn't breathing. I'll never forget it. I have been in here (Here is an insane asylum.) for two years. Every one told me I was crazy, that my parents were murdered by a serial killer, but they were wrong. It was worse than a serial killer. I bet you're thinking 'What the hell is worse than a serial killer?'. I answer that question easily. A vampire. The other two years was me researching the damn things. I was also searching up a guy named Cole Marks. Cole Marks. That's what he told me his name was, right before he tried to kill me. I got away, I don't know how, because with what I've read you can't get away. They are built to never lose their prey.

"Valerie! You must calm down!" The female doctor, Dr. Beckon, said snapping me from my thoughts. I hit her arm, as she came closer with the needles. Little known fact about me, I have Trypanophobia. I have a large fear of needles. She finally got it in my arm. I slowed down, suddenly feeling very heavy. I eventually let the Thorazine drag me away to sleep. While I was out I dreamt about Cole. I dream about every time I close my eyes. I memorized what he looks like. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not looking to die so I would never look for him, but at the same time I want to find some way to kill him. That bastard deserves to feel the pain that my parents went through. He deserves to die. I woke up with a start. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up, and I had goose bumps rising on my skin. A chill went through the air. I looked around to see it was already dark, which meant it was already night. I heard a smooth voice slice through the once silent air.

"It's touching that you dream about me." I heard, what was un-mistakenly a male's voice. It was so familiar! I racked my brain before I realized who it was. My blood ran cold. I squeezed the blanket I realized was wrapped around me, tighter, squeezing my eyes shut. "Oh, come now! I know you're awake, Valerie." The voice was filled with venom, but smooth and charming. He was trying to get in my head. I didn't move. _Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away! _I knew he wouldn't go whether he could see inside my head or not. "I'm not leaving." Fuck, he really is in my head. It was evident he knew I was awake, and I couldn't sit still anymore. I pushed myself into the corner of the rock of a bed. "See. I knew you were awake!" I could feel the smile on his lips. It sent shivers up my spine. I tried to speak, but it seemed my vocal cords were shredded for the moment. He was silent as well, probably waiting for me to speak back. I finally found the courage to stutter out some of my thoughts.

"Please go away." I whispered. I planned to say something like 'Leave me alone!' Loud and threateningly, but I guess my tongue had better plans. _Now he thinks I'm a scared weakling! Great! _I thought. But then again, I am scared, and compared to him I am a weakling. He laughed again, sending another wave of chills up my spine. I hear him step closer to the bed. _Why can't I die in my sleep? Or have a little too much Thorazine for my body to handle? I don't want to die like this! _I heard his footsteps stop right next to the bed. He laughed. Again. That fucking laugh is annoying!

"Valerie, I'm not going to kill you." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Yet." He added. My heart pretty much stopped. He's going to play with his food. I feel sick. I'm going to throw up. Cole pushed a bucket from god knows _where_, and put it in front of me, as I leaned over the bed, squeezing my eyes shut. In three seconds I was retching my guts out emptying the contents of my stomach into the white bucket. I opened my eyes when I was done. Beautiful, there goes that lasagna. I leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. I heard the small sink from the small bathroom running. Footsteps came back towards the bed. A pale arm that looked completely white in the small amount of moonlight, handed me a small paper cup. I took it, drinking a small gulp, and swishing the rest through my mouth, before spitting it back in. He grabbed the cup back, putting it in a trash bin. I somehow got my courage back. If he's not going to kill me now, what does it matter?

"You're a son-of-a-bitch!" I spat.

"I know." He chuckled.

"Why me? Why us?!" My voice was a bit smaller this time, but dripping with venom. I looked back at where I thought where he was, but there was no one there. I let out a heavy sigh, as the atmosphere went from awfully tense, back to panicky and as normal as it can get here. I sat for what I think was an hour. I was about to drift off into an uneasy sleep, when I heard a voice in my head. _**A gift from me. **_I then fell asleep. It was surprisingly peaceful, and for once I didn't dream of Cole.


	2. Voice In My Head

I woke up. I wasn't afraid of my dreams, and I wasn't screaming bloody murder because Cole was in my dreams. Then my happiness ended when I remembered the visit I got last night. _Oh god. Oh god! __**What? Did you miss me in your dreams? Do you want to see me again?**_ No. No. No. I couldn't breathe for a second. I didn't understand, until I realized who it was. _What_ it was. My head was reeling, and I couldn't understand how a vampire could get into a human's head. I had a lot of time to think about it, but never really understand. _**Aww! Is my wittle prey confused? **_ I felt myself go tingly. Then a fire was roaring inside me. It was painful. I couldn't feel myself, but yet I could. I can't explain it. Then my hand was, slowly but surely, moving to my head. My hand was not in my control, but an unknown force was etching it to my hair. _My hair? What's going on!_ _**I'll show you. Watch this!**_ The voice was like a child with a new toy. My hand, as I sat still (because for some god awful reason I was frozen), leapt to my head, grabbing a fistful of my hair. I barely had time to react before I was slamming my own head into the disgustingly white walls. Two times. Two hard times, I slammed myself into the walls. I didn't have much strength to hit the wall with the force I did, and it's safe to say "I wasn't in control", but it happened, somehow. _**Did you like it? Wasn't it fun?! **_I felt sick again, not throw up sick, but that sick feeling when you know something is really bad. Something so bad you want to be someone else. You don't want to know vampires exist, you want to have your Mommy and Daddy back. Or is that just me? _Was that you? _It felt incredibly weird talking to someone through my thoughts . . . It's a little scary . . . Just a tad. _**I can control your body Valerie. I can control you!**_ Oh my God. I'm confused, no, I'm confused, scared, and I might be sick . . . Again. _H-h-how?! _Stuttering in my own head. Greeeaat! _**I just **_**can Valerie. Some things humans can't understand. **_Please. Don't do it again!_ I pleaded. _Why don't you just kill me now? Wouldn't that be easier?! __**Now, now. Easier is no fun! Plus I like to have fun. Don't you? **_I gulped. _No. __**That's a shame.**__**I know you're afraid Valerie. **__Really? no! Couldn't have guessed. _

"Don't sass me!" I heard someone bellow, from behind. I turned past (midnight blooming) Jasmine flower white, as I swiveled around.

"I-I-I I'm s-s-sorry!" He reached out his hand. I shrunk back, whimpering, into the wall. He kept moving closer and closer. I shook my head, trying to shove myself further into the wall. To no avail. His hand lightly caressed my cheek. The touch was like electricity, but the good kind. I fell into his touch. It felt _good. _He wasn't hurting me, or snapping my neck, or whatever. He was just gently caressing my face, giving me electrifying shocks of pleasure. His hand seemed to harden though, and move down. Before I knew it, he was clutching my throat, with a grip that was already making me drowsy. I clutched his arms, trying to get him to let go. To at least soften his grip.

"You better be sorry." He growled. I barely even nodded, I couldn't with his hand on my throat, but I tried. He let go, making me slide off the bed, and cripple to the ground. "You should learn not to sass someone a million times stronger than you." He snapped, picking me up, and slinging me over his shoulder.

"No!" I shrieked, kicking him in the back. "Let me go! Don't touch me!" I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want him to hurt me. "Please. Please put me down." I whimpered. Tears were strolling down my warm cheeks.

"You want me to put you down?!" He demanded. I could feel heat radiating off his skin. I gulped, but nodded. "Fine! I'll put you down!" With that, he slammed me on the ground, forcing the wind out of me, along with a little bit of blood. "Aww . . . What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" He waited, but I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. I was trying not to choke on my own blood. "Well? Say something!" I tried to form words, but only a small gurgling sound came out. He leaned, being next to my face. He was . . . oh god . . . he was breathing in the scent of my blood. "You smell delicious." He carried the 's' out like a snake. It sent shivers along my spine. I tried to back away, but I was still stunned from the fall. He leaned in over me. I closed my eyes, as I felt his breath on my face. I felt something warm, and wet press against my chin. It dragged itself along up to my lips. I opened my eyes to see him licking at the blood. He let out a contented sigh, slowly backing up. I felt as if I could move again, but stayed entirely still. I didn't want him to know I was capable, he could smash me back down, just because. Great, know I feel sick again.

"I know you're better. I did that." I felt myself move, without me controlling it. No. _Please! Don't! _I pleaded in my head, knowing he was listening in. "Speak out loud, goddammit!" I cringed. My mouth unwillingly opened.

"Please don't control me." I heard myself whimper, against my own will. I watched him grin evilly.

"Yes. Beg for your life." His grin turned to a messed up smirk. "I love to watch my victims so afraid." My stomach was rolling. I knew I wasn't going to throw up, but I still felt my stomach doing back flips against my ribcage. He stepped forward, looking me up and down. What was he doing? Sizing me up for the kill? I gulped, when he stepped forward another step. I was frozen still, his control still there. I tried to move my fingers, just my pinkie, but it was a war I was losing terribly. My limbs felt heavy, tied and dragged down by an invisible force. Cole. I could feel him coaxing my body through my mind, telling them to do as he wishes. To stand still when he might kill me. I gulped again with these thoughts, trying desperately to soothe my dry throat. Another step, he took. He was now face-to-face with me. He flicked his hand towards himself. My guess would be to control me, because my body jerked forward.

"No!" I pleaded. I could speak on my own now. I shook my head . . . _Wait! I can shake my head!_ I didn't want to be near him, but I was inching closer to his body. The fact that he was inches from my face shook my thoughts of excitement away_. I wanted to be away from him, he was a monster, a murderer, I don't want to be near him._ I felt my fingers twitch. No, **I made** my fingers twitch. I was regaining control! _I can stop it? _His eyes widened. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _He moved to grab my arm, but I dodged away, turning and running to the other side of my room. He appeared right in front of me, blocking the path of the door.

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk." He shook his head, in mock disappointment. I edged away. I knew my face was stone white, and I knew he could tell because he laughed that fucking annoying laugh again. I took a step back, cornering myself in the small bathroom. Now I was trapped, like a fly on a sticky web. _**I wasn't going to kill you yet, but now you've made me angry. **_It wasn't even a voice, but an inhuman growl matching the words.

"I-I-I . . . Don't-d-d-don-n . . . N-no!" I attempted at speaking, but fear had taken my voice away. I stumbled backwards, falling on my butt. He leaned in. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. It was then that I realized the smell he had. Everyone had their own distinct smells, but his was . . . beautiful. He smelled of fresh roses and strawberries, it made my stomach settle immediately. I felt him inch closer, and surprising myself, I un-tensed. I felt his lips softly brush mine. It was such a soft and gentle gesture, I barely felt it. I opened my eyes, revealing him missing. I sighed, breathing in the air around through my nose. His smell still lingered, and it made me melt. It made me want more.


	3. Escape? Or Kidnap?

After Cole had evidently left, I had fallen asleep to the soothing sent of fresh roses and strawberries. Waking up on the bathroom, I had a pounding headache. Oh shit. _What happened?_ I woke up on the bathroom, with only one memory from the night before. A smell. _**You don't remember, sweet?**_ My eyes widened. Oh yeah. Cole. _**How you wanted me, even though I hurt you?**_ I didn't want him! _I don't want you! You're a sick bastard!_ I didn't feel like speaking, plus it would be more of a reason to be in this shit hole. _**Aw. That's not nice!**_ I gulped. I don't want him to appear again. _I'm sorry._ _**I know you don't like me being around. I know you don't like my being here. **_There was a hint of sadness in that thought. Or am I just crazy? Well that's why I'm in here right? _No. I'm in here because of you, asshole! __**Guess I deserved that one. **_Yeah, he really did. His voice . . . thoughts . . . . Whatever the hell they were! Were giving me a headache. _**What's the matter Valley-ball? Am I hurting you? **_I felt myself stop breathing for a minute.

"Wh-wha-what?" I sputtered, out of shock. My parents called me that . . . .before . . . .you know. _**I said: what's the matter Valley-ball? Am I hurting you?**_ The last part was like a scream, wracking inside my head. Pounding against my skull. I winced, having had the memory screamed inside my head. _Please don't call me that._ It was a whispered plea, even in my head. _**Why?**_ He was taunting me. He knew, he had to know, how could he know?! I shook my head. I was going to be sick. What is it with this guy? Yep. I was right about being sick. I retched on the white tiled floor, until it was nothing but a dry heave. I felt an arm on my shoulder. Cold touch. Fuck. I rocketed away, my body instantly screaming its pain. I groaned grabbing my stomach. I looked up at him. Then, I was there. I was back in that room. They were there, staring at me with those unseeing eyes. I stared back. That was all I could do, as they were already dead. No. _No!_ Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I gazed up at him. I was disgusted. I was afraid. He went to go put his hand back on my shoulder, making me face him.

"No!" I screamed. My throat was already torn and strained, by the tears leaking down my face. "Don't touch me!" I moved back, falling back on my butt. "Please." My voice broke. I closed my eyes. I wanted him to disappear again. I opened my eyes again. He was looming over me, as I looked up at him horrified. He held his hand out to me, but I just shook my head dumbly. "Please." I whispered. "Stay away from me." I tilted my head back, for it to come in contact with the wall. A sharp pain rose from my skull, as I felt something trickle down my scalp. I cried out, in impact. He was instantly at my side. I cringed away whimpering.

"I'm not going to drink from you." I watched him wearily. "Besides," He tossed his head to the side giving a cute smirk. "I already ate." My stomach dropped. Then, surprising even myself, I snapped.

"Who'd you kill this time? Huh?" He looked taken aback. "Answer me!" I screamed. The rage boiled inside me. "You know what? I'm tired of this! I'm not afraid of you!" He smirked.

"Oh really?" He prodded. I shot out my arm, grabbing his. I curled my fingers into it, breaking skin.

"Yes." I growled. His smirk was quickly replaced by fear. "What's the matter?" I taunted, snarling. "The big bad vampire's afraid of a little girl?" I threw my head back and laughed._ What the hell am I doing?_ I grabbed his throat with my other hand, letting go of his arm. He was whimpering? Why was he not throwing me off him? He's sure as hell stronger than me! I squeezed his throat with my one hand, and pushed him against the wall. He struggled under my grip, coughing. I felt him, trying to touch my mind. I could feel him tugging at the corners of my brain, but I fought him off. I could feel energy rushing to my head, until the nagging presence was gone. Cole gasped. "What? You think I'm gonna let you take me over again?" I snarl. "Think again, vamp boy!" I pushed harder, as Cole claws at my arms. There are no scratches, where his long talon-like nails carve into my skin. What was happening to me? I constricted my fingers deeper into his throat, digging my fingernails into his cold pale flesh.

"Val-Valerie, p-please st-stop!" It's a strained whisper, but I caught it.

"You know?" I cocked my head to the side, smiling wildly. "I called – no screamed, –" I laughed. " – No, even better, I _begged_ you to stop." Confusion crept into his features. "When you were **murdering** my parents!" I snapped, letting out an inhuman growl. "When you killed the only people who loved me!" tears swam into my vision. "You killed them." I whispered, loosening my grip. "Why did you choose us?" The tears spilled over, in time for the room to spin. I found myself on the ground without a clue when it happened. The walls turned from sickly white, to deathly black. _What's happening?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but my vocal cords wouldn't comply. I could feel my lungs being squeezed from the inside. The room and Cole started to fade away, until they were distant. So far away, and unreachable: I stretched out my hand to him. I tried to touch him, to get back to him. _Why? Why do I want to get back to him?_ I felt cold arms around my legs, and back. I felt myself being lifted, and carried. There was a slam, and it felt like I was flying. I closed my eyes, finally letting darkness take me.

A bright light was cast above me, I could see it through my eyelids. Then it was gone. Then it appeared again, only to disappear five minutes later. There was a rumbling around me. I scrunched up my face, struggling to open my eyes. I half blinked, trying to force them open, they didn't want to. I felt myself fly a couple of inches into the air, landing back onto the platform I was positioned on. I let out a small whimper, turning slightly. _Open for god's sake!_ I mentally screamed at my eyes. I needed to find out what was happening, where I was. I was launched forward, when the thing I was in had stopped moving. _It was moving?_ Then it hit me. I'm in a car. Panic took over, when I realized I should be at the asylum, tucked under the sheets drugged for being crazy. I had been kidnapped. The (what I presume to be) car door above my head opened. I felt cold hands squeeze my shoulders. That means one thing … One thing I should have seen coming. Cole. I lashed out at him, successfully hitting his arm. My eyes finally snapped open, staring straight at him. I thrashed, trying to unhook his fingers from my shoulder blades, as he dragged me out of the car.

"No!" I screamed, my voice raspy. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" He successfully got me onto the pavement, out of the vehicle. He picked me up bridal-style, and started walking towards a building, that was planted right in front of us. I kicked and punched, clawed and scratched him, trying to get free. We crossed the threshold, me cursing all the way.

"Your going to stay here for a while, okay?" I shook my head, going wide-eyed.

"N-no!" I screeched, cutting yet another hole in my scratched throat.

"Why not? You wanna go back to the nut house?" I shook my head again, but realized I was pretty much giving him permission to keep me here, doing god knows what to me. I gulped, before nodding to counter act my first response.

"Leave me al-alone!" I whispered weakly, before he walked dangerously close. He held a small bottle in one hand, and a cloth in the other. I scooted away to escape him. I was moving frantically across the floor, until I felt a solid surface press against my back. He etched closer, as I stayed frozen, being stuck between him and the wall. When he reached me, he tipped the bottle on the cloth wetting it. He put his hand just in front of my face. I tried to hide my head between my hands, but he wrenched me up by my hair. He threw the cloth over my nose and mouth, I instantly knew what the substance was. I swung my arms put, and tried to pull my face away, but he kept an iron grip on the cloth. I tried not to breathe, but it proved difficult when I felt my lungs about to burst. I took a deep breathe with my eyelids already drooping. _No! No! No!_ It didn't matter what I thought though, because I finally felt everything fading away.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
